


An Experiment Of Human Behaviour

by hulafreaky



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, Virgin Sherlock, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock came to Molly for information on why John would want to be alone with his new female friend. Little did he know, he would be experimenting with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment Of Human Behaviour

Molly walked around the morgue humming a tune. She turned around and jumped when she spotted the man she loved standing in the door way. "Sherlock?"

"Molly Hooper," He said with a slight nod. "Good to see you again."

"Nice to see you as well." She smiled. "Is there anything you need? I was actually just about to lock up."

"No need. You're staying late tonight to help me with a few things." He strode past her without bothering to return the smile. "Problem?"

She sighed. "Umm. Not at all." It was a problem, who wants to stay at work past clock out time? But, she'd do anything for Sherlock.

"Good." He was expecting that answer. She always did as she was told, it was why she was one of the few people he could tolerate. "I had an argument with John, so I'm planning on working through the night. Don't want to go back to that dreaded flat to hear his petty complaints."

"Through the night?" She asked. She didn't know if she could last. She had quite a long day at work.

"Are you having difficulty with your hearing? You may want to consult an audiologist. Wouldn't want your hearing impairment to interfere with work."

She shook her head. "No, I'm alright. What are we going to work on tonight?" She always loved working with Sherlock. His intelligence always amazed her.

"I never finished my research on the different bruises that form after death, so I'll be using the riding crop." He pulled the object out from his bag. "I'll need a few bodies to work on and you can record our progress."

"Is two alright? That's all I have ready for.. Experimental purposes…"

"That'll do." He was eager to begin, but not so he could learn. He wanted to take out his frustration from his earlier fight with John.

"Sherlock, are you alright? You can tell me if, if anything's wrong, you know?"

"You know something or other about human emotion, am I correct? Well of course you do, look at you. You've shown up to work multiple times with clear residue in your eyes that could only be caused from crying and—ahem, may I ask you a question?"

She wasn't at all taken aback by his rudeness. She was quite used to it. "Of course."

"John had a female over and requested that I leave them alone so they could enjoy the evening together. I, however, suggested that I accompanied them due to the fact that I was rather bored." He paused. "I don't understand the need for two people in a 'romantic' relationship to be alone in a room together. What could they possibly do that's so fascinating?"

Her cheeks began to burn red. "Oh, Sherlock, John most likely wanted to be alone with his companion because," She paused.  _How could she put this in a way he would understand?_ "Well, they want to shag."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is so enticing about such an activity? I'd rather spend my time doing something useful than being intimate with another individual. Don't you agree?"

She blushed even harder. "No. I, I don't."

"Oh, I see." He cleared his throat. "You should get yourself a boyfriend then, yes? I take it you're single."

"Well, I have one man in mind but, he hasn't paid much attention to me."

"One man? Limiting yourself, I see. That doesn't seem to be the cleverest option, but…" He trailed off once he realized who she was speaking of. It was clear; the dilation in her pupils, the blushing. Choosing to be blunt, as always, he asked, "Why me?"

She gasped. "What makes you think that it's you?"

"You alter little things about yourself, your lipstick, your hairstyle and keep it once I compliment it. You're a sociable girl and yet you always stumble over your words and blush when speaking to me. And you've agreed to stay late for work tonight although the bags under your eyes should make you leave." He sucked in a breath of air. "Now, I'd say I'm flattered, but you have terrible taste in men. Need I remind you of Jim?"

"I don't have horrible taste in men." She defended herself. "Jim was just a man who treated me nicely." She looked down at her feet. "Unlike you."

Sherlock barked out a laugh. "Jim only treated you nicely because he wanted something from you. I, on the other hand, don't need to feign kindness in order to get you to do as you're told. You might be able to actually find a man who is neither gay nor a serial murderer if you had more confidence. You're a lovely woman, Mrs Hooper. Show it."

"I'm trying! But you're just so stubborn!" She walked away quickly to the other side of the room.

Sherlock had succeeded in angering two of his closest friends in one day. Although he was unable to understand the cause of either of their anger, he decided he might as well make things right with one of them. "Molly," he said as he approached her. "I believe I'm… sorry?

"It shouldn't be a question, Sherlock!" She screamed across the room. She was extremely frustrated with this man. And yet, she still loved him.

Cautiously, he reached out his hand and placed it on her arm. "I'm sorry I upset you. I am. You're much prettier when you're smiling."

She grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "Sherlock, I love you. And yet you always do this. Mess with my emotions. You're rude one minute then you compliment me the next. You confuse me all the time!" She shouted, still staring into his eyes.

"Love?" He repeated, tasting the word on his tongue. "I'm sorry if I've mislead you in any way. Now you've never answer my earlier question: Why? Why would you like me if I treat you so poorly?"

She smiled as she stared into his eyes. "You treat me poorly because you have feelings for me as well."

"What?" He spit out. He'd been trying to get rid the damn feelings he'd had for Molly for months, but it was no use. However, he thought he'd been hiding it rather well. "Why would you say that?"

"Because, your pupils are dilated and your heart rate is up."

"Learning, I see?" He asked, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "I'll admit I'm impressed."

"Then, admit you love me as well." She stared at him. "Kiss me."

He licked his lips, debating the request. "I've never kissed anyone in my life."

"Then, perfect reason to start." She smiled.

"Ordering me around? Seems like you're gaining confidence already." He licked his lips once more before awkwardly pressing them against Molly's.

She breathed in a sharp breath. She kissed him back. They parted and she smiled. "Finally."

"That was… interesting." He tried to keep his cheeks from blushing, but it was no use. His brain was unable to control the sensation. "So is this what couples do? Just compliment and kiss all day?"

She giggled. "And what John is doing right now."

"Well, yes, umm." He cleared his throat. "We can wait for that bit, yes?"

"Of course. Whenever you're ready, Sherlock."

He looked her up and down. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders and her eyes were fluttering. "Well, there's no harm in experimenting human behaviour " And with that, he himself figured now would be a good time for damn good shag.


End file.
